Everytime We Touch
by CCScott23
Summary: Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Haley!"

"Coming, Mom!"

"Now!"

"In a minute mother!"

"Haley James, get your butt down here right NOW!"

"Ugh, Rach, I gotta go my mom's being a pain. I'll call you later," Haley explained into her phone.

Haley James pulled her long, curly blond hair into a pony tail and went downstairs to see what her mother wanted.

"What?" Haley asked her mom as she entered the living room.

"Sit down, I have to talk to you," Lydia James told her daughter.

Haley looked at her mother uncertainly and sat down, "What's going on?"

"I don't think you're going to like this very much," Lydia admitted to her daughter, "But I am kind of excited."

Haley watched her mom with confusion, "What's going on?"

"Okay, you know your Uncle Brad?" Lydia asked.

Haley laughed, "Of course I do mom, he's your brother…he's the father of the devil herself."

Lydia looked towards her daughter, "Well, they are moving."

Haley snorted, "Hopefully somewhere in Europe."

"They're moving to Tree Hill. Saturday," Lydia said.

Haley froze, "The Davis' are moving to Tree Hill?" she whispered, and when her mother nodded she started screaming, "This can not be happening! Mom, I'm gonna be a senior! How can this be happening? She's going to ruin everything I HATE HER!"

"Haley James no matter what that is your cousin and that is my little brother you're talking about," Lydia reprimanded.

"I don't care if she was the president! She's a bitch, mom. I hate her!" Haley whined.

"Haley, everything is going to be fine," Lydia said to her daughter.

"I'm going to go jump out the window now," Haley screamed dramatically.

* * *

"We're moving to Tree Hill!" Brooke Davis yelled to her parents as they told her the news. 

Before her parents could reply she continued, "How can you be doing this to me! It's my senior year and you're ripping me out of the circle. MY CIRCLE!"

Brad and Angela Davis looked at their daughter, "Brooke, it's for business," her father explained, "If we're moving, then the Scotts, Sawyers and McFaddens are too," Brad Davis smiled, "You'll still have your circle."

Brooke sighed, "Guys, Haley and I really don't get along that well, and ever since the accident, I don't know how to act around her."

Brooke was speaking of the accident that tragically killed Jimmy James instantly, as a drunk driver collided with Jimmy as he was on his way home.

"Listen, it's going to be good for Lydia and Haley. They're coping, but to have family around will be better for them. And your aunt said that Haley really just wants to be treated normally. So don't tell your friends about what happened," Brad said.

Brooke nodded, "I hope I can do this."

"Haley hopes the same thing, Brooke. It's gonna be just as hard on her as it is on you."

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while, huh? Sorry for the delays, but a lot was going on. I'm going to try and write a lot of chapters so I can update frequently. This was just the PROLOGUE so sorry for the lack of Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Rachel and Mouth. 

Haley was originally supposed to be a Davis, but I had other ideas for the story. Keep in mind this is strictly a AU, and Rachel isn't the same Rachel who tried to steal Nathan from Haley! This will be ultimately a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, Routh (or whatever Rachel/Mouth are). Thanks!


	2. Waiting For The World To Change

**Chapter 1: Waiting For The World To Change**

"You don't understand, Lucas! My cousin is evil!" Haley argued with her best friend as she was in the passenger seat of Lucas' car.

"She can't be _that_ bad, Hales," Lucas tried to speak to her calmly.

"You don't know her," Haley reprimanded her best friend.

* * *

"I'm in hell!" Brooke Davis said marching into the parking lot with her three best friends.

"I mean look at this uniform!" Brooke continued, trying to prove it by moving her hands up and down. Brooke was speaking of the new uniform which she had to make "Brookish" The red skirt turned into a mini-skirt and the white button-down blouse was not tucked in and the first few buttons were unbuttoned. Her red tie was loosely done, with her red knee-highs and black boots to finish her outfit. Her straight brown hair was loose and she kept a head band in it.

Peyton came behind her friend, "It's fine Brooke."

"No it's not," she huffed.

Nathan groaned, "All you've done is complain ever since we found out we were moving. You're lucky we didn't get emancipated and stay in Miami. Stop bitching and deal."

"I understand that I'm lucky that you four are here, but it doesn't make this whole ordeal any easier," Brooke spoke to her best friends.

* * *

Haley nervously sipped her bottle of water as her other two friends Rachel Gattina and Jake Jagielski entered the backseat of the car. Haley wore, unknowingly her school uniform the same way as her cousin. The difference was that Haley's dirty blonde hair was naturally in her loose curls, while Brooke's was pin straight.

"Hales, please calm down," Rachel said from the back seat.

"Where do you go telling me to calm down?! You calm down!" Haley yelled.

"Dramatic," Lucas sung out.

* * *

"It's kind of weird being here," Marvin "Mouth" McFadden told his friends.

"Thank you!" Brooke spoke out.

"Not for the reasons you're complaining about, Brooke. Sorry," Mouth said sheepishly.

"Why's it weird?" Peyton asked.

"If we were in Miami, everyone would be looking at us right now. Now, we're just four new kids at Tree Hill High," Mouth said.

Peyton sighed, wrapping her arm around him, "We have a fresh start."

"That's something I can definitely deal with," Nathan honestly grinned.

"How can you above all of us be okay with this? What about basketball? You were captain this year," Brooke reminded him.

"Brooke, back in Miami we were the champs. You cheerleaders were too. My dad spoke to the principal already. He's co-captaining the original captains with us," Nathan told his friend.

Brooke smiled, "I guess this can be a fresh start for me, too."

The four friends shared a moment smiling at each other, knowing that even though this "new" start was occurring, the four would be there for each other.

* * *

Haley sighed as they pulled into the parking lot. Rachel and Jake excitedly jumped out of the car, while Lucas held Haley back.

"Hales," Lucas called.

Haley turned back to her friend and smiled, "Yeah."

"No matter what, I'm here," Lucas reminded.

"I know," she nodded.

* * *

"Who's that?" Mouth said pointing at the red truck pulling in the parking lot.

"Kings and Queens of Tree Hill are my guess," Peyton replied as she noticed the majority of the student body stop to look at the car.

All of a sudden, Peyton's eyes were drawn to a brunette guy, obviously a sports player jump out of the back of the truck, holding the door open for a red-headed thin girl. She looked almost the equivalent of Brooke.

Brooke's eyes rolled as she noticed who exactly was getting out of the car following the two teens. Her cousin walked to the other two with a smile on her face, and Brooke smiled a sad smile when she noticed the smile was filled with sadness. Brooke's smile then widened when she noticed a blonde, tall, muscular guy join the three and put his arm around Haley. The four began to walk smiling and the student body was whispering and staring at the object of their affection.

Haley noticed her cousin and felt bad at how Brooke and her friends were obviously new to the school, and couldn't help but walk over to her.

"Haley."

She regretted it the moment her cousin opened her mouth.

"Hey Brooke," Haley tried to be nice.

Brooke shook her head, "Come on guys. Let's go get our schedules."

Haley sighed deeply, shrugged her shoulders towards her friends and rolled her eyes, "I tried, didn't I?"

* * *

By the time 4th period came around, which was practice for The Ravens Basketball and Cheerleaders, Haley was completely pissed.

"Do you know she's in all of my classes?" Haley asked Rachel.

"Every single one?" Rachel laughed.

"Yes," Haley spoke annoyed, "And so is her little posse."

"CAPTAINS!" the principal called walking into the gym, three students following him. Haley and Lucas looked at each other and shrugged, walking over to him.

"Lucas," he started, "How are try-outs coming along?"

"Okay. The players are more Junior-Varsity material, though," Lucas admitted.

"Perfect. This is Nathan Scott, he'll be co-captain with you this year."

"No offense, sir. But how is he immediately co-captain if he's not even part of the Ravens yet….Wait a second, Nathan Scott? Of the Miami Tornadoes?" Lucas asked.

"The one and only," Nathan Scott replied.

Lucas smiled, "Lucas Roe."

Nathan shook his hand, "Nathan Scott."

"Glad we got that already," the principal continued, "Now Haley, I learned you needed two new cheerleaders."

"Correct," Haley sighed.

"Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. Brooke was captain at her old school and since she was champion in Miami the mind of you two will bring us to victory. Brooke, Peyton, this is Haley James."

"I know," Brooke spoke, "Haley's my cousin."

"Good, then it will be easier to have you guys work this out."

* * *

After the annual meeting of the cheerleaders, Haley sat on the benches watching her friends playing basketball. _Lucas' new co-captain was definitely a piece of eye candy,_ she thought.

"Hey," Brooke whispered approaching her cousin.

"Hi," Haley said surprised, but resumed watching the basketball team.

Brooke's vision followed Haley's, "They're pretty good, huh?"

Haley smiled, "They really are."

"Look," Brooke said, "I know this has got to be hard for you, but imagine me. I mean I left my senior year and came here."

Haley nodded, "I know. It must suck."

Brooke nodded, "So I'd appreciate it if you really weren't a bitch to me."

Haley immediately stood up of the bench, "What?!" she screeched.

Brooke stood up along side her cousin, "Don't go acting innocent. You've always been a bitch to me!"

Haley laughed spitefully, "I've never been ANYTHING but nice to you Brooke Davis!"

It was Brooke's turn to laugh, "You're pathetic."

Haley began pacing, and the cousins had the attention of the whole gym "Brooke, you are the one who always was a nasty bitch to me. Do NOT go calling me pathetic. I'm sorry if I didn't welcome you with open arms or throw a "Oh Yay! Brooke's here" party but imagine if the shoe was on the other foot. You would fight with the frigging principal to get the position of co-captain back to captain and back to you! And you would make my life miserable. Just like you always have!"

"When did you get to be such a bitch?!" Brooke yelled.

Haley laughed, "Takes one to know one."

"Yes, you're right I am the bitch!" Brooke yelled.

"Thank you for finally admitting it! I'll be sure to tell your dad, he'll be proud!" Haley yelled.

"Good, and I'll do the same thing. I'm sure your dad would be happy to hear that you're a lying and manipulative bitch!" she screamed, and immediately regretted what she said when she realized it.

Haley threw her water bottle down on the floor, "You really are a bitch."

Haley stormed out of the gym.

* * *

Nathan followed Lucas into the boys locker room, "What was that all about?"

Lucas shrugged, "Haley's going through a tough time right now."

Nathan nodded and sat down, "How long have you two been together?"

Lucas choked on the water he was drinking, "Excuse me?"

"You two are going out, right?" Nathan asked confused.

Lucas laughed, "She's my best friend."

Nathan smiled, "Oh."

Lucas looked at Nathan wearily, "I know that grin."

Nathan looked at him, "What?"

"The grin? The "Thank God" grin. You're into Haley," Lucas stated knowingly.

"I've never spoken to the girl," Nathan said.

"You think she's hot," Lucas then compromised.

"Well, that's obvious, I mean…have you seen her?" Nathan said.

"You better not let Brooke hear you talk about her like that," Lucas laughed.

"What does me thinking Haley hot have anything to do with Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"She is your girlfriend, right?" Lucas asked.

"We grew up together. We're really good friends, but we just irritate each other easily," Nathan told Lucas.

Lucas laughed, "Now I'm gonna give the grin. Brooke's hot."

Nathan laughed, "I think this is the beginning of a good friendship."

"Cheers to that," Lucas said holding up his water bottle.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke were sitting at one of the outside benches eating lunch when two cheerleading bags were put on the table. They looked up to see Haley and Rachel standing over them.

"Uniforms, pom-poms, warm up shorts and tank, the sweat outfit are in here. You guys just need to get the shoes, we can take you guys after school if you want," Haley told her cousin.

Brooke smiled, "Haley…"

"Can I talk to you?" Haley cut her off.

Brooke nodded and got up and followed Haley to a separate bench, "I know you didn't mean it," Haley started.

"I swear," Brooke started, "I didn't realize what I said til I said it."

Haley smiled, "You're not that mean. I mean to deliberately bring up my dead father to hurt me."

Brooke's smile faded immediately, "How are you guys dealing with it?"

Haley shrugged, "Badly. He was my dad. No one was expecting it."

Brooke swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall, "I'm so sorry I couldn't come to the funeral and everything. I felt so bad, I wanted to come."

Haley shook her head, trying to get out of the subject, "It's fine."

Brooke shook her head, "I can't believe Uncle Jimmy is gone."

Haley stopped her, "Please, Brooke. No one knows about this except Lucas, Rachel, Jake and you."

Brooke stopped, wiping her tears, "Okay."

"Please don't tell anyone," Haley whispered.

Brooke nodded, "So…truce?"

Haley smiled, "For the first time in our lives, let's try to be friends on top of being cousins."

Brooke smiled and held out her hand, but Haley hugged her.

Brooke hugged her cousin back, and when she pulled away she noticed two guys walking over, "What's the deal with him?"

Haley followed Brooke's eyes to Lucas, "Lucas Roe. Single."

Brooke squealed and clapped her hands, "Nathan Scott. Single."

Haley looked at her cousin, clapping her hands, "You really are a cheerleader, aren't you?"

_Up Next: _

_A class project brings everyone together._

_Nathan and Haley have their first conversation._

_How long do Brooke and Haley last being "Friends"? _


	3. Make The Boys Go Crazy

_Thank you for all of the reviews. I know this story seems like it's moving pretty slowly, but it's necessary for the full storyline to come about. There will be Naley interaction coming up...The reasoning behind certain feelings will come about...but DO NOT be fooled! Here's Chapter 2...Hope to have chapter 3 out by next week. Review please!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Make The Boys Go Crazy**

"5-6-7-8," Haley and Brooke called at an after-school practice.

It was a month after Haley and Brooke's decision to become friends, and surprisingly enough it's been working out pretty well. They were spending time outside of school together, and the cheerleading opening routine for the basketball season was being formed. And the principal was right, Haley and Brooke's heads together was amazing.

"Good job girls," Haley called.

"Go get dressed," Brooke finished off smiling. Her first month at Tree Hill wasn't so terrible. Haley and Brooke's truce made their two clicks become one, and it was pretty easy, considering how well everyone was getting along. Well, except a few.

Haley was finished getting ready and waiting at the bench for Lucas to finish changing so they can head to his parent's café, "Karen's." The Roes opened their café before Lucas was born, and as soon as Haley was able to, she landed herself a job there.

"Waiting for me?"

Haley rolled her eyes at the voice she heard, "What do you want?"

"I've made that pretty clear," Nathan said sitting down next to Haley, chuckling when Haley slid further away from him.

"I don't understand why you don't like me, Haley James," he chuckled.

"I don't understand why you don't realize to get the hell away from me," she whined.

As soon as Haley met Nathan, she felt immediate hatred for him. Nathan felt immediate attraction to the girl and didn't understand why Haley hated him.

"You ready Hales," Lucas asked walking over to his friends.

"Yes!" Haley screamed.

"Later," Lucas said bumping fists with Nathan.

* * *

Rachel and Haley sat upstairs in Haley's room.

"I don't understand why you can't stand Nathan, he's not that bad," Rachel said.

"Not to bad to look at you mean," Haley said knowingly.

"Ha," Rachel said, "Actually for once…I'm not attracted to bad boy jock."

Haley stared at Rachel, "For all the years I've known you, you'd be trying to get him into bed by now."

"I never said I wasn't trying to get _someone_….just not Nathan," Rachel admitted.

Haley thought, "Mouth? You like Mouth!?" Haley yelled.

"Shhh! Don't scream, stupid bitch. But yes, I do like Mouth," Rachel told her friend.

"He's so not the type of guy you usually go after," Haley laughed.

"Exactly. He's different. And for that, is why I like him," Rachel said proudly.

Haley laughed, "Aww, Rachel's maturing," Haley said wiping an imaginary tear off her face.

* * *

"I'm telling you, she hates me," Nathan told his friends as he sank the ball through the net.

"She doesn't hate you," Lucas told Nathan.

"She takes long to let people in,"

"Shut the hell up Brooke, the two of you are like joined at the hip," Nathan said getting annoyed at his friend who was pretending to be all wise as she sat on the bench at the Rivercourt.

"I'm her cousin, jerk-off," Brooke told Nathan.

"Who hated her and despised her whenever she was mentioned back home in Miami!" Nathan said.

Brooke made a dramatic noise and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here anyway, Brooke?" Nathan asked after calming down sitting across from her.

Brooke smiled innocently, "No reason."

Nathan studied his friend and realized she was there for a reason, but decided to drop it.

"What is Haley's story, anyway?" Nathan asked as Lucas came over and sat next to Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas shared a look before Brooke spoke, "Why are you so intrigued with her? In Miami you were all do 'em and drop 'em. You've never ever found such an interest in a girl like you are with Haley."

Nathan shrugged, "It's different. I don't know what's going on."

"Do you like her?" Brooke smiled.

"Do you like Lucas?" He challenged.

"Okay, Nathan, why don't you stop being a dimwit and answer the damn question!" Brooke yelled slamming her hands on the bench.

Nathan reciprocated the slamming, "Yes! Okay!" He yelled. "I don't know why she's been nothing but a bitch to me but I like her! Happy?"

"Yes!" Brooke screamed.

Lucas looked in between the two friends, "How the hell are the two of you friends for so many years without killing each other?"

* * *

"I don't get it, Haley," Lucas said from his place on Haley's bed as she was on the floor looking through photo albums.

"What's not to get, Lucas? And what does it matter to anyone? Why is everyone obsessing over the fact that Nathan makes me sick?" she said looking up from her place on the floor.

"Because he's been nothing but good to you," Lucas said.

Haley threw her shoe at Lucas, "Shut the hell up."

Lucas sat up, "Hales. I'm your best friend."

Haley whined, looking away from him, "Screw you. Go be Nathan's best friend for all I care. And go screw my cousin while you're at it," Haley said storming out of her room.

Lucas sat up, extremely confused, "What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

Haley sat at the beach, staring out into the ocean, when she heard footsteps next to her. She looked up and smiled, "Who called you?"

"The usual, Lucas, your mom, Rachel….oh but now Brooke was added on to it," Jake said sitting next to his friend.

This was a normal circumstance for the two friends. Whenever Haley had a tantrum, or a break down, she went to the beach, and everyone would freak out calling each other, and Jake was the only one who ever found her.

"Let's see, the last time Lucas and you had a fight was…how many years ago?" Jake asked looking at his friend.

"I don't think we had a fight. Basically, I fought him and he had no idea what was going on," she admitted.

Jake nodded, "I know…he told me everything. What's going on Hales?"

She shrugged, "Everyone is making such a big deal about me not liking Nathan. Who's to care?"

"No one understands why, though," Jake told her calmly.

Haley shrugged her shoulders, tears threatening not to fall from her eyes, "He reminds me of a drunk teenage jock driving home from a party at 4 o'clock in the morning."

Jake looked at his friend confused, "We've all been drunk, Hales…what's the…oh," Jake said closing his eyes in realization of what she was talking about.

The death of Jimmy James was hard for everyone to deal with. Haley, obviously, because that was her father and the two were extremely close. Lucas was like the adopted son the James' never had, as Haley was the daughter to the Roes. Lucas and Haley both didn't know how to deal with the death of Jimmy. As for Jake and Rachel, they'd spent so much time in the happy James' household, it was hard for the two to grasp that Jimmy was gone, and more importantly how to comfort their friend.

Haley nodded tears coming out of her eyes.

"Nathan wasn't the kid, Hales, he was in Miami," Jake whispered putting his arm around his friend.

"I know!" she yelled. "I know," she whispered. "And I feel guilty that I put his face in the image, but I can't help it."

"That's why you're mad at Lucas for getting along with him?" Jake asked.

Haley shook her head, "No…Lucas has the right to be friends with whoever he wants. But…Brooke?" she asked.

Jake laughed, "I thought the two of you were getting along."

"We are. I mean, I just I worry about Luke. I know how Brooke was in Miami, I just hope she changed, especially if she's after Lucas."

Jake laughed, "Look. I know this is weird to think of, but, Hales, your dad just died and I know how you feel as though something was ripped from you. But now your mom's brother and your cousin came to Tree Hill. And as weird as this sounds, the four kids that came with might be here for a reason."

"What, Jakey, _fate_?" Haley said dramatically.

Jake smiled, "You never know."

* * *

"So the project for the semester. You will be given a partner. _I _will be picking the partner. And, every week, I will be giving you a different topic, or challenge. You and your partner will analyze each other with that project. Hopefully, by the end of the semester, the two partners will learn a little bit about a different type of person, and understand the idea of what exactly is going on in their heads. Maybe the reasons for their actions, etc. Now, boys and girls. Go to two different sides of the room," she paused as the students did just that, "I'm going to flip a coin, girls, you call what you want and whoever gets what is called, picks the name out of the hat. Since this class is small, it will consist of only 10 pairs."

"Girls, heads or tails?" she called.

"HEADS!" they all called.

The coin flipped and everyone waited to hear what landed, "Tails."

The teacher lined the boys on the side of the room and one by one, she made them pick.

"Skills and Bevin," the teacher called announcing the first pick.

"Jake and Brooke,"

"Tim and Teresa,"

"Marvin and Rachel,"

"Chad and Sophia,"

"Lucas and Peyton,"

"Matt and Hope,"

"Ace and Veronica,"

"Nathan and Suzy,"

"And Nathan Scott and Haley,"

_Up Next:_

_Brooke and Lucas talk...really talk._

_Haley tries to be nicer to Nathan..._

_and Nathan does something he never thought he'd do for someone he just met..._

_All this at a...PARTY!_

**

* * *

**

A/N # 2: Funny thing going on here. I wrote this chapter before last night's episode. I mean I had a feeling what was going on, but the whole "get to know your partner" thing, I wasn't sure of honestly. My "project" is not going to be the same as OTH's project though. But speaking of OTH, wasn't last night one of the best episodes, like...ever? I'm a strict Naley fan-but this is the first episode that even though there was no Naley...I loved it..It was amazing.

Anyway, I know it seems really soon for Nathan to already like Haley and Haley to hate Nathan and admit to why she hates him, but this story has a lot of symbols in it. For example--keep in mind how I keep mentioning Haley's loose curly hair vs. Brooke's straight hair. Also keep in mind Brooke telling Nathan "do 'em and drop 'em" and Haley's insecurity of how Brooke was back in Miami. Also remember, _fate_...I know it seems weird that this stuff is what is going to be symbolic (especially the hair)...Tree Hill is supposed to bring a lot of changes about to Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Mouth. Nathan has already lost his old ways while Brooke seems to be, also...

Also...I tried to introduce the type of friendship Brooke and Nathan shared..which is the "let's annoy the hell out of each other but when it comes down to it I'm always here for you." type of friendship.

I hope you liked this chapter...


	4. Forever Or Just Temporary

**Chapter 3: Forever Or Just Temporary**

_Flashback_

"_So Friday night?" Brooke asked her cousin, smiling._

_Haley nodded, smiling and excited._

_Brooke Davis and Haley James never knew exactly how similar the two were. While at their weekly dinner with their family, their parents let them know that for two weeks, the two would have to stay together in Haley's house, they were all going to Miami to visit Brooke and Haley's grandmother. Haley and Brooke agreed, with no questions asked, and decided that a Friday night party was exactly what they needed. _

* * *

"_Don't you think you had enough, Haley?" Lucas called to his best friend, who was stumbling around her house._

"_Not nearly," she slurred smiling._

_It was 11:00 and the party was finally going. Haley wore her denim Capri pants with an orange halter. Her hair was flown down her back loosely in curls, and her outfit finished off with a pair of flip-flops she decided on. _

"_Oops!" Haley giggled as she spilled her drink all over the floor of her house. _

* * *

Lucas woke up in his own house with a bad headache, his head spinning in all different directions with what happened the night before.

_Flashback_

_Brooke and Lucas spent most of the night on the balcony laughing and enjoying each other's company. _

"_You cold?" Lucas said noticing Brooke shiver._

_Brooke smiled, "A little."_

"_Let's go inside," Lucas suggested._

"_Are you trying to seduce me?" Brooke laughed._

"_You don't know me all that well yet, Brooke Davis," Lucas said laughing, "I'm not that kind of guy."_

_Brooke laughed, "Okay." _

_After going to the guest room, where Brooke would be residing for the two weeks her parents and aunt would be gone, they sat down to talk some more. She noticed Lucas looking at a picture and went to look at the picture he was looking at. She was surprised to see him looking at a picture of Jimmy, Haley, Lucas, and a man she didn't know. _

"_That's my dad," Lucas said pointing at the figure next to Lucas. _

_Brooke looked at Lucas, "You were close to my uncle?"_

_Lucas sighed sadly before sitting down on the bed, "Was I ever. Lydia and Jimmy said I was the son they never had and I used to be here all the time. Jimmy used to play sports with me. Jimmy and my dad were really close, too. We all used to go on a camping trip before school started until Haley realized she was a girl and that "camping wasn't a girly thing to do,""_

_Brooke laughed, when Lucas asked, "Were you close to him?"_

_Brooke closed her eyes, "Haley and I hated each other, but I loved her dad. It was funny when they used to come we'd switch dads, she'd run to mine and I'd run to hers."_

"_Your dads are brothers?" Lucas asked confused._

_Brooke smiled, "No…but it didn't matter to us. Uncle Jimmy was my uncle in every way possible, I loved him so much."_

"_Where were you guys for the funeral?" Lucas asked._

"_Not in the U.S. We were on a cruise and by the time we came back and found out he passed away, the funeral was over and done with," Brooke told Lucas. _

"_When Haley called me that morning telling me her dad died, I couldn't believe it," Lucas told Brooke. _

"_What did you do? You came here?" Brooke asked._

"_Hell yeah. I ran here at 6:00 in the morning. Haley's my best friend and I knew she'd be hard to break, and she was."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When I got here, Haley was acting like nothing happened. Her mother didn't understand what was going through Haley's mind. Haley repeatedly would tell me to just leave her alone and go home, that she was fine, but I refused. I stood here next to Haley throughout the wake, the funeral, everything. I knew she'd eventually break. When we got back from the funeral, she couldn't take it anymore. She cried and cried and wouldn't get out of bed for days," Lucas remembered._

* * *

Brooke tossed and turned in her sleep…

_Flashback_

"_So what did you think of me when you first met me?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas sat on Haley's balcony._

_Lucas threw his head back chuckling, "I was expecting a monster."_

_Brooke giggled, "Haley and I don't have good discussions on each other."_

_Lucas laughed, "No I remember seeing you and I thought…wow, she's one pretty girl."_

_Brooke blushed, "Pretty?"_

_Lucas smiled, "Yup. And I thought to myself, damn… I can't call my best friend's enemy hot…especially when she's dating someone."_

"_Dating?" Brooke laughed._

"_I thought you and Nathan were together," Lucas laughed._

"_That's so weird," Brooke commented, "Nathan thought you and Haley were together." _

"_I know," Lucas said. "We actually asked each other that first day we met." _

"_Oh, you found an interest in me?" Brooke asked._

"_You better believe I did."_

* * *

_Flashback (Continued of __**LUCAS**)_

_Brooke smiled as Lucas finished off his story about Haley._

"_You're a good friend to Haley," Brooke stated._

_Lucas smiled, "She's a good friend to me."_

"_How long have you two been friends?" Brooke asked._

"_You know how there's some people you don't remember meeting?" Lucas asked._

_Brooke nodded._

"_That's Haley to me."_

* * *

Haley lay in her bed, pretending to be a sleep, but being wide awake…

_Flashback_

"_Nathan, I'm so sorry," Haley slurred walking over to Nathan who was flirting with some girl._

_Nathan confusedly turned around. Haley barely said two words to him ever, and for the last week she'd been ignoring him and when he spoke to her, she tried to answer nicely.. "What are you sorry for, Hales?"_

"_I'm a bitch," she laughed._

_Nathan apologized to the girl and walked over to Haley, "How much have you had to drink?"_

_Haley stared at Nathan and started laughing, "I have no ideas."_

"_I think you've had enough, Hales," Nathan told the girl._

"_You sound like Lucas. Oh my God! You guys are brothers, aren't you? That's it! I've solved the mystery!" Haley yelled._

_Nathan laughed, "Lucas and I brothers? That's an alternate universe. But seriously, Hales, that's enough. No more drinking." _

"_Where do you go off calling me Hales, you asshole!" Haley yelled walking away from Nathan._

* * *

_Flashback (Continued from **LUCAS**)_

"_She's lucky to have a friend like you," Brooke told Lucas._

"_It's the other way around. I'm lucky to have her," Lucas replied._

* * *

_Flashback (Continued from **BROOKE**)_

_An hour later, Brooke and Lucas were in the guest room discussing memories from Haley and his childhood, the conversation turned around._

"_So I thought you were this hottie," Brooke told Lucas._

"_Hottie," Lucas replied, mocking her, "What do you think of me now?" _

"_What do you think of me?" Brooke asked._

_Lucas smiled, "I think you're a beautiful girl, who has a heart of gold, and puts up a front in front of everyone. And you drive boys crazy."_

_Brooke laughed. _

* * *

_Flashback (Continued from **HALEY**)_

_Haley walked angrily away from Nathan, into a guy who handed her a drink. _

"_Drink?" _

"_Thank you very mucho!" _

* * *

_Flashback (**HALEY**)_

"_So then I was like "ASSHOLE!" Haley slurred to the guy who handed her a drink. He was leading her upstairs._

"_Which one is your room?" he asked._

"_This one," Haley answered._

………

"_What are you doing?" Haley asked the guy who locked the door and began to try and kiss Haley._

"_Trying to kiss you," _

"_Stop it," Haley said sobering up and pushing him off._

_He laughed and tried to kiss her again, "I said stop it!" Haley yelled slapping him._

_His face turned red and slapped Haley in the face, roughly pushing her to the bed._

* * *

_Flashback (Continued from **BROOKE**)_

"_So what's your type of girl?" Brooke asked Lucas._

_Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes and answered, "You."_

_Lucas leaned into kiss her._

* * *

Nathan sat up in a chair thinking about the night he just dealt with.

_Flashback_

_Nathan was trying to find Haley after she stormed away from him after he told her to stop drinking. He was a little worried about her, and the worry grew when he couldn't find her._

_He spotted Peyton sitting with Mouth, Rachel and Jake, "Did any of you guys see Haley?" _

_The four heads looked up at him, "Sorry."_

_Nathan sighed, and began walking up the stairs when all of a sudden he heard someone screaming._

* * *

_Flashback (Continued from **BROOKE**)_

_Lucas immediately pulled away from kissing Brooke when he heard someone screaming._

* * *

_Flashback (**EVERYONE**)_

_Nathan ran into to the room where he heard screaming and tried to get in, but it was locked._

"_What the hell is going on?" Lucas yelled running out of the guest room, Brooke on his heel. _

"_I have no frigging idea!" Nathan yelled, "I'm gonna break down this door."_

_Lucas and Nathan equally ran and broke down the door, fuming with anger at what they found._

_Haley laid screaming on the bed with an unknown guy hovering over her. Haley's shirt was ripped off and she was in tears. Nathan immediately acted and pulled the guy off of her._

"_What the fuck are you doing!?" He roared at the guy as Brooke and Lucas ran in. Once Lucas told Brooke to take Haley out of the room, Lucas ran over to Nathan and the guy and punched him in the face._

"_Look, she said she didn't have a boyfriend!" _

_Nathan angrily pounded the kid against the wall, "That gives you the reason to try and start with her!"  
_

… …

"_Brooke let me go back in there!" Haley told her cousin crying, and pushed Brooke off of her and ran back into her bedroom. _

… …

"_I swear to God I'll kill you!" Nathan yelled._

"_I'm out of here, alright!?" the guy yelled back._

_Nathan and Lucas red in the face made sure the guy left Haley's house and noticed Haley standing there watching the two of them. Lucas immediately brought Haley into his arms as she started sobbing and Nathan went downstairs to tell everyone to leave._

* * *

"Thank you," Nathan heard from where he was sitting.

_Flashback _

_Brooke told Nathan that her and Lucas put Haley to bed in the guest room across from Haley's room._

_Nathan walked into the bedroom and saw Haley asleep. He sat down in the chair and watched her sleep._

_End Flashback_

"For saving me," Haley continued.

* * *

So that's chapter 3. Right now, I'm working on chapter 6...which means this story is moving along pretty quickly. The more reviews, the quicker I'll update!!


	5. I'd Go Anywhere For You

**Author's Note: So, my computer crashed. And I lost the story, thankfully I had it saved on a disk. Of course, the disk wasn't compatible with my new computer. So after transferring all the files today, I bring you this. Unfortunately, this is the filler chapter. The next chapter is a good one. It should be up soon!!**

**Thanks so much! Review, please.**

**Chapter 4: I'd Go Anywhere For You **

**Two Weeks Later…**

Haley sat in her Psych class next to Nathan, who was her partner for the project they'd be doing. For the last two weeks, she and Nathan had been getting along much better, especially after what had happened the night of her party.

"So this week is the first week of your project. Your first challenge seems simple, but it's not. You need to bring your partner to your home, introduce them to who they want, and tell them one thing about yourself that your partner doesn't know."

* * *

"I can't believe the parentals are home!" Brooke whined to her cousin as she packed.

Haley sat on her bed flipping through a magazine with her, "I can't believe they brought Nana with her"

Brooke stopped, "I can't believe she's staying with you! I wish she was staying with me"

Haley threw her magazine down, "I wish she was, too"

Brooke laughed, "Hales…Nana isn't that bad"

"She doesn't like Haley that much," Lucas said reading a magazine.

Brooke looked toward Lucas, "Why are you reading an extremely feminine magazine"

"My best friend was a girl growing up," Lucas reminded.

Lydia James poked her head in the room, "Brooke…your parents are leaving"

Brooke pouted, "I don't wanna leave"

Lydia laughed along with her brother who joined her, "Now they want to stay together. A few months ago they couldn't stand the thought of being together"

* * *

When they were younger and Lucas and Haley used to go to the supermarket with their parents, they used to wander around the supermarket without the supervision of their parents, and end up getting in a lot of trouble. As teenagers, things didn't change that much, well, minus the trouble part. 

"How long is your grandmother staying with you?" Lucas asked as they went down the junk food isle.

"Too long," Haley replied.

"I don't understand why you don't get along with her, but Brooke does," Lucas wondered.

"Simple. She likes Brooke," Haley said.

"Why doesn't she like you?" Lucas asked.

"If I knew that, I'd tell you," she smiled and continued down the aisle.

* * *

"Must you take me down this aisle," Lucas whined. 

"I hope you have many daughters with my cousin," Haley answered. "That's my luc—Wait! Hales!" Lucas complained.

Haley giggled and stopped immediately, "Oh no"

"What?" Lucas said turning around.

"Nate…what's up man?" Lucas asked pounding fists with Nathan.

"Nothing much, hey Hales," Nathan acknowledged.

"Hey," Haley said sheepishly.

"Haley! Did you get the medication?" Lydia said coming down the aisle.

"Oh I'm sorry, Hales….I'm Lydia James, Haley's mom," Lydia spoke.

Nathan smiled, "Hi Mrs. James, I'm Nathan Scott"

"Scott? So your father is in business with my brother, then?" Lydia smiled.

"You got it," Nathan smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go finish up shopping…Haley, don't forget the medicine. Nathan, it was a pleasure meeting you…you should come to dinner at my house one day," Lydia said.

"That would be really nice," Nathan smiled.

Haley smiled nervously and Nathan asked, "So when do you want to get started with our project"

"I don't know, do you want me to go to your house first or what?" Haley asked.

"You can come to my house….tomorrow after school?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "Sounds good"

"Good. So I'll see you guys later"

* * *

"So cousin, what are you doing after-school?" Brooke asked her cousin while they were leaving their History class. 

"Nathan's and then my house," Haley answered.

"Kinky!! Two places! Proud of you, cuzo," Brooke said perkily.

"Project, Brooke. You know…for school?" Haley answered.

"Oh yeah…Jake and I have to do that today, too…Lucas and Peyton are too," Brooke answered.

"Why are you so obsessed with Lucas?" Haley asked.

"I'm Brooke Davis! I am not obsessed with boys!" Brooke said.

"Did you even hear that come out of your mouth," Nathan asked walking over to the girls.

"Nathan! You act like I slept with every guy in Miami," Brooke whined.

"You kinda did, Brooke," Nathan said.

"Did I sleep with you?" Brooke retorted.

"No!" Nathan yelled.

"Exactly," Brooke spoke.

"You guys sure you never slept together?" Haley asked.

"Definitely not," Brooke said.

"Why?" Nathan asked smirking.

"You two just seem like people who would drunkenly sleep together and tape it," Haley said laughing.

"Funny," Brooke said sarcastically.

Nathan laughed, "So my house after-school…then yours? We'll get this part over with"

"I'll meet you at my locker," Haley smiled.

Nathan nodded and then walked away.

Brooke smiled as Nathan walked away and then turned excitedly back to Haley, "Did you see that?!?"

"See what?"

"He gave you the nod!"

* * *

"Lucas!" Peyton called. 

Lucas turned around and smiled, "Yup."

"So…when do you want to get this part of the project over with?" Peyton asked.

"I'm free now," Lucas mentioned.

"Cool, let's go dude," Peyton said.

* * *

"Marvin!" Rachel called down the hallway.

Mouth turned around smiling at Rachel, "You know you can call me Mouth"

Rachel smiled, "Ok….well, what are you up to after school"

"Nothing, why?" Mouth asked.

"Let's go do our project," Rachel suggested.

"Cool."

* * *

Nathan walked over to where Haley's locker was and smiled at her as she noticed him. "You ready?" 

Up Next:  
What will each group learn about their partner?


	6. Just To Show You That I Am Strong

**A/N: So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School is crazy and I haven't had a chance to update. But, I have a break right now, so I promise that I will write more chapters and update a lot over the next few weeks. I really am enjoying the way this story is turning out. Hope you enjoy! Review, please!**

**Chapter 5: Just To Show You That I Am Strong**

"This is your house?" Haley asked Nathan.

Nathan looked to Haley who had her mouth opened in awe, "No. I'm taking you to a stranger's house."

Haley smiled, "Oh boy, you crack me up!"

Nathan smiled and walked to the house with his keys as Haley asked, "So…who are you going to introduce me to?"

Nathan smiled, "I prefer no one."

* * *

"So are you going to tell me a secret?" Peyton asked Lucas as they sat in his mom's café.

"Are you going to tell me one?" Lucas reciprocated.

"I was adopted," Peyton admitted.

Lucas sat back, "Wow."

"Yeah. I mean everyone at home in Miami knew…but no one in Tree Hill," Peyton told him.

"Do you know your birth parents?" Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded, "My birth mom died and my birth dad I never met."

Lucas stared at Peyton intently, "Were you angry at your parents?"

Peyton snorted as she put some ice cream in her mouth, "Well…not my mom, but my dad."

"Why?"

"My mom died before she ever got to tell me," Peyton told him.

* * *

Rachel snorted in laughter as she was sitting on her bed, "You dance?"

Mouth smiled, "Hey…I can dance and I dance pretty damn well."

"I need to see that some time," Rachel smiled.

Mouth laughed, "So..where are your parents? We've been here for a couple of hours, and I still didn't hear anything."

"I don't live with them," Rachel admitted.

"For real?" Mouth asked.

Rachel nodded popping a few cashews in her mouth, "I haven't for like 2 or 3 years now."

"So who do you live with?"

"By myself."

* * *

"So I'm in Nathan Scott's bedroom," Haley laughed as she walked into his room.

"You should consider yourself lucky," Nathan laughed.

Haley looked around Nathan's room, which made it obvious he loved basketball, and saw some pictures around his room. One picture caught her eye. It was of him, Brooke, Peyton, Mouth and some other guy that she didn't recognize.

"Who's this?" Nathan's eyes immediately darkened, "My ex friend."

Haley jerked one eyebrow up, "What happened?"

Nathan snatched the picture out of her hand, "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

"This is my daughter, Jenny," Jake said picking up his infant and showing her to Brooke.

Brooke gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, "I can't believe you have a daughter. How old is she?"

"She's almost 1," Jake admitted.

"And you take care of her?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…Haley, Lucas and Rach help out at times. I got a bunch of babysitters," Jake laughed.

"Well, now you have one more…" Brooke said reaching out for the girl.

"Where's her mother?" Brooke asked.

Jake sighed, "Right after she was born, she vanished. Said she couldn't be a mother at a young age. Ironically, she was older then me."

"I'm sorry," Brooke whispered. Jake smiled, "So this, Brooke Davis is something you don't know about me." 

* * *

"Why did you bring me here, instead of your house?" Peyton asked Lucas as she sat on a bench.

"I'll bring you there, after this. But this is the RiverCourt," Lucas told Peyton.

"And you brought me here to…kill me?" Peyton laughed.

"No. I'm here to tell you my secret," Lucas told Peyton.

Peyton smiled, "Cool."

"You know how I was captain of the basketball team, and now I'm co-captain. And I usually only play for half the game?" Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded.

"It's cause I have HCM…a heart disease, and I can't play basketball for longer than that," Lucas told her. 

* * *

"Why?" Mouth asked Rachel.

"Why do I live here by myself?" Mouth nodded.

"My parents didn't want kids, Mouth," Rachel admitted.

Mouth shrugged, "So they abandon you as soon as your old enough to take care of yourself?"

Rachel laughed, "They abandoned me a lot sooner than that, Mouth. They abandoned me as soon as I was born. I had nannies my whole life. Finally, when I was 15 I told my nanny I could take care of  
myself. It's easy, my parents send money, and I basically do whatever I want."

* * *

"So what's your story, Brooke?" Jake asked.

"Short and slutty," Brooke laughed.

Jake chuckled, "What?"

"You know how I lived in Miami before I came to Tree Hill?"

Jake laughed, "I could I not…Haley is one of my best friends, you know."

"My secret isn't that secretive. Deep down, I always wanted to move…get a fresh start. I always wanted to get along with my cousin, even though we hated each other, and I always wanted to get out of  
Miami," Brooke told Jake.

"Why?"

Brooke laughed, "Jake, when I was in Miami, I had this boyfriend. We were together for a few months and I thought he really cared about me. So, we slept together. The next day in school he broke up with me, and before I knew it rumors were spread about what a big whore I was. Then, he and Nate got into a big fight because of the rumors and the whole school thought I was a slut. I just wanted out, you know?"

* * *

"Can you pull over here?" Haley asked Nathan who was supposed to be driving to her house.

"Why?"

"Can you just, please?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded and parked and Haley immediately got out and walked over to a bench and nodded for Nathan to follow. She stared out into the water while Nathan just looked at her.

"I'm sorry for being an ass before about that picture," Nathan told Haley.

Haley looked at him, "Its okay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have snapped at you," Nathan told her.

Haley laughed, "But you did, and you can't take it back…So it's okay, seriously."

"He was one of my best friends back in Miami," Nathan started. "He dated Brooke for a couple of months, and she slept with him. Then he broke her heart in school the next day. All of a sudden, rumors spread about her that she was a whore."

Haley smiled, "You beat the crap out of him, didn't you?"

Nathan smiled, "How did you know?"

"I have one of you growing up, too," she smiled.

"I was so angry with him for doing that, especially after how close all of us were. It got me so mad. I mean, Brooke can be a pain in the ass most of the time, but she doesn't deserve that ass to pull that kind of crap on her. Last I heard, he dropped out of school and went on some rock tour," Nathan told Haley.

Haley smiled and continued looking out to the water.

"So why did you bring me out here?" Nathan asked.

"It's the docks," Haley told him.

"I know that, but why am I here?" Nathan asked.

She sadly smiled, "My dad and I used to come out here all the time."

"You and your dad are close?" Nathan asked.

"We were," Haley whispered.

"What happened?" Nathan wondered.

"You mean, you don't know?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head no.

Haley looked to him, "My dad died, Nathan. He died a couple of months back."

Nathan looked shocked, "Haley I had no..."

"I know you didn't. But, that's my secret Nathan. And you have to keep that secret. Peyton and Mouth don't know yet, and the rest of the school doesn't either," Haley asked.

"You're really strong, Haley," Nathan told her.

"In front of people. But when I'm by myself, I like to come down here, and think of him," Haley told him.

Nathan sat down next to her, "How did he die?"

"Car crash. Drunken teen and my dad had a head on collision," Haley told him.

"I'm sorry," Nathan told her sincerely. Haley smiled at him, "He used to tell me that if I felt down to say to myself that "I'll stand up on the ocean, to show you that I am strong." And, whenever I'm weak….I just come here, to the docks."

Haley smiled at Nathan.

"You're amazing," he told her.

_The Italic is a quote from Alexz Johnson's song **I don't know if I should stay**._


	7. A Little Too Ironic

**Okay, I can't even explain how sorry I am for not updating for almost 3 MONTHS!! I'm so sorry!! Anyway, here is chapter 6 of ETWT...Hopefully you guys still remember the story! Anyways, how awesome is James Lucas Scott?! I can't wait to see him next season! Fingers crossed-HAPPY NALEY HAPPY NALEY...**

**Chap****ter 6:**** A Little Too Ironic**

"No way!" Nathan exclaimed laughing as he and Haley sat at the docks.

"Would I make something up _that _embarrassing?" Haley narrowed her eyes at him.

The second task was to ask a series of questions to the other. The teacher gave each pair 8 questions and the partner got to choose 2 more questions.

Nathan started choking on his sandwich from laughter, "I don't think so."

"I hope you choke," Haley laughed. "What's your most embarrassing experience?"

Nathan thought, "I don't have one."

Haley perked an eyebrow up at him, "Really, now? Maybe I should call my cousin and see what she has to say."

"Okay, I got one," Nathan paused, "One time I fell asleep in class, and it was really discreet and stuff. I mean, no one even knew I was asleep. Until in the middle of class I started screaming, "Don't shoot!" Everyone turned to look at me and Brooke got scared. She screamed, "Who has a gun!" And then I woke up and started to run out of the class and I said, "What are you all doing sitting there? You heard Brooke! Someone has a gun!""

Haley stared at Nathan for a few minutes before bursting out in laughter.

"Hey!" Nathan protested, "At least I didn't get my period in the middle of class!"

Haley immediately stopped, "I would hope that you wouldn't."

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Lucas asked in between kisses with Brooke.

"Please, I can meet up with Jake and you can meet up with Peyton tomorrow," Brooke responded.

"No," Lucas said pulling away from Brooke. "I mean this," he said moving his hands between the two, "Us."

Brooke smiled, "What do you mean?"

"Like the two of us…being together," Lucas told her.

Brooke blushed, "What are you getting at?"

Lucas groaned, "Brooke…"

"Just spit it out, Luke," Brooke told him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked.

Brooke and Lucas had been spending a lot of time together the past few weeks and the two grew extremely close and comfortable around each other. They found themselves having feelings for the other. It was new to the both of them, but nevertheless, they were enjoying it.

Brooke's phone interrupted the two and she pulled it out, "Hello?"

Brooke's face turned into an indescribable one, "Um, there's not enough room in my house…..How long?...Well, okay call me I guess."

Brooke flipped her phone shut quickly, threw herself on the bed and groaned.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

Brooke sat up quickly, "I gotta find Nathan."

Lucas sat there as Brooke ran out of her room. She popped her head back in and said, "Are you coming boyfriend?"

Lucas smiled, "Boyfriend?"

Brooke laughed, "Yes," she replied giving him a quick kiss, "Now come!"

* * *

"You play the guitar?" Peyton asked as she walked with Jake throughout the town.

Jake nodded, "Yeah."

"That's amazing," Peyton gushed, "Do you think you can play for me sometime?"

Jake nodded, "Sure."

Peyton smiled at him, "So how is working with Brooke?"

"She's different then what I expected," he admitted.

"You thought she was a slut?" Peyton asked.

Jake shook his head, "Not really."

Peyton smiled, "Brooke's got a good heart. She just has a hard time letting people in. Back in Miami, she had three close friends and the rest were all …. Blah to her."

"Lucas would be good for her," Jake laughed.

"That he would. He's the type of guy she needs. Sweet, sensitive, and not bad to look at," Peyton laughed.

"How is working with him?" Jake asked.

"You know, same type of thing as with Brooke. I thought he was the typical jock. But, he's so much more," Peyton admitted.

* * *

"Are you a virgin?"

"That's not a question, Nathan!" Haley reprimanded.

"I can ask two of my choice," he reminded.

Haley shook her head, "Nathan…"

"Fine, I'm not," Nathan told her.

"I figured as much," Haley mumbled.

Nathan laughed, "Why is that?"

Haley smiled, "You're you."

"You don't know me."

Haley nodded, "I am."

Nathan looked confused.

"I'm a virgin," Haley concluded.

* * *

Rachel smiled at Mouth, "No."

Mouth looked surprised.

Rachel laughed, "You look surprised."

"I am," Mouth said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I would think that you've been in love before," Mouth said.

"Have you?" Rachel asked.

Mouth smiled, "Yeah."

Rachel looked disappointed, "Seriously."

Mouth smiled, "Yeah. You promise you won't tell with who if I tell you?"

Rachel shrugged, "Sure."

"Nathan."

Rachel looked at Mouth, "You're gay!"

Mouth nodded his head, "Yeah…it's just…" he couldn't control himself and started laughing.

Rachel looked, "You liar!"

Mouth smiled, "I couldn't control myself."

Rachel laughed, "So have you ever been in love?"

Mouth smiled, "No. But I think I can find it here in Tree Hill."

"With a girl?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Mouth smiled, "Yeah, with a girl."

* * *

"You're seriously a virgin?" Nathan asked genuinely surprised.

Haley smiled and nodded, "Why does that surprise you?"

Nathan shook his head, "I haven't met a lot of high school seniors who admit to being a virgin."

Haley smiled, "What? Do you think that something's wrong with me that I want to wait for the right person?"

Nathan stared at Haley intently, "No. It's admirable."

Haley smiled, "Thank you."

"So if you found the right person…?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know."

"And you haven't found the right person?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head, "Just jack-offs."

Nathan smiled, "Maybe someone can change that."

* * *

"Where the hell would my cousin and Nathan be?" Brooke asked as she frantically drove around Tree Hill.

"The docks"

"I mean, they totally have something for each other but they aren't at either one of their houses," Brooke continued.

"The docks"

"I mean, do you think they're at a hotel? Lucas! Do you think Nathan is taking advantage of my poor innocent cousin!" Brooke yelled frantically.

"THE DOCKS BROOKE TRY THE DOCKS!" Lucas yelled.

Brooke smiled, "Good idea boyfriend."

* * *

Nathan and Haley sat at the bench when they saw Brooke running screaming their names.

"Josie's coming to town!" Brooke yelled.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Josie! A.k.a. the girl that's sickly obsessed with you. A.k.a. an ex-friend. A.k.a. Josie!" Brooke yelled.

Nathan put his head on the table, "Why?"

"She thinks I miss her or something, I don't know. Nathan, what are we going to do?!" Brooke screamed dramatically.

Haley and Lucas stood back and watched and couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Nathan plopped down next to Haley and put his head on the desk.

"What happened?" Haley asked as students gathered into their Math class.

"Josie happened. I can't take that girl," Nathan told Haley.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Haley asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Nathan told Haley, "Protect me?"

Haley laughed and shook her head.

* * *

Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Mouth and Rachel were all hanging out at the Rivercourt when Brooke started freaking out.

"Hide me!" Brooke yelled to her cousin.

Peyton laughed, "Josie! Hey!!"

Brooke turned to Peyton, "Bitch."

Josie came running over, and Mouth groaned when she threw herself on him, "I missed you Mouthy!"

Mouth pushed her away, "How many times have I told you to _not _call me that?"

Josie smiled, "Brookie! Peyton!"

Brooke and Peyton smiled and hugged her, "How bored are you guys in this town. I feel so bad for you guys! Miami sucks without you!"

"Hey hottie," Josie said forgetting them and smiling at Lucas.

"This is my boyfriend, Lucas," Brooke told Josie.

"Aw, to bad," Josie said.

"Um, Brooke, we have to go make up that dance," Haley said getting up sensing her cousin's frustration.

"Oh right. Sorry Josie, Hales and I gotta go do some things," Brooke told her.

"Nathan!" Josie screamed noticing Nathan coming down to the Rivercourt.

Brooke rolled her eyes and sat back down, "I can't stand that girl."

Haley laughed before looking at Josie and gasped.

Brooke looked up, "Oh no! Peyton!"

Peyton looked at her friend, "What?"

"Tell me what you see!" Brooke said covering her eyes and pointing.

Peyton rolled her eyes and looked, "I see Nathan and Josie making out," then realization hit her, "I SEE NATHAN AND JOSIE MAKING OUT!"

Jealousy sparked in Haley and she got up, "I gotta go."

Nathan pushed Josie away and she smiled, "What the hell are you doing Josie?"

"I miss you, Natie," she purred.

Nathan didn't have enough time to say something because Josie jumped on him again. But he did have time to notice Haley storm away into her car.

"Josie!" Brooke yelled.

Josie pulled away, "Yes BFF."

Brooke walked over to her face, "Get out of here."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brooke yelled, slapping Nathan.

"She kissed me!" Nathan explained.

"Well you better go tell that to Haley!"

"What does Haley have to do with this?" Nathan asked.

"Are you blind?!" Brooke yelled, "You and Haley have been dancing around ever since the party! Go grow some balls and talk to her!"

* * *

Haley heard rocks being thrown at her window, and when she looked down, she saw that it was Nathan. She sighed and walked down to her front door and opened it.

"Hey," Haley said.

"Hi," Nathan said.

Haley looked at Nathan, "Is there a reason you're here?"

Nathan sighed sitting on her steps.

Haley stood in front of him, "You gonna talk."

"Why did you leave the Rivercourt?"

Haley looked at Nathan, "I didn't know you still were going out with her."

Nathan looked up, "I said ex."

"Well, then, I didn't know you got back together," Haley said stubbornly.

"We didn't."

"Then why were you making out with her right in front of me!" Haley yelled.

Nathan got irritated, "I wasn't."

"Really? I saw something completely different!" Haley argued.

"Why are you getting mad?" Nathan questioned, "You're not my girlfriend!"

Haley took a step back and clapped her hands together, "You're right."

Nathan nodded, "I know I am!"

"I'm not your girlfriend. And I never will be."

And with that Haley walked into her house slamming her door, leaving Nathan on her steps.


End file.
